


Ap-Peel-ing

by drpinkky



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Erin Gilbert Has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble that I thought of while vacuuming my room today</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ap-Peel-ing

Times where the firehouse didn't smell bad were few and far between. Ectoplasm, old takeout, and electrical smoke have a funny way of mixing together into a lingering mass of stench. It didn't help none of them really cleaned; only the biggest messes got any attention.

So when Patty walked downstairs one morning to an overwhelming smell of citrus, she was, understandably, confused. She found Erin, sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by three piles. On her left, several lemons; on her right, a mountain of peels; and right in front of her, what must have been a crate of lemons, all perfectly peeled. Erin herself didn't notice Patty, focused as she was on removing the stringy pith from the fruit in her hand.

“Erin, what are you doing?” She asked.

“Peeling lemons,” as if it were the most normal pastime.

Patty opened her mouth to ask why, but was cut off by Holtzmann walking downstairs.

“What's goin’ on?” She asked. Patty sent her a ‘do you expect me to know’ look, but before either could question any further, Abby came downstairs.

“Tough problem?” She asked. Erin nodded. Abby walked over to sit next to Erin, grabbing a peeled lemon on the way. She picked out a wedge and popped it into her mouth, with hardly a reaction.

“This is why I never got sick in undergrad,” Abby said, gesturing to Erin and her piles. Patty and Holtzmann nodded as though they understood.

“Whenever a problem gets too much,” Erin said, focused on a new lemon, “I step away, work on something else. Like citrus.” Abby nodded, tossing another wedge into her mouth.

“This is sweet, for a lemon.” She commented after a moment. Erin nodded. “Here, try it.” She offered the fruit to Patty and Holtzmann. They each took a slice and cautiously chewed on it, recoiling quickly from the taste.

“That's sour!” Patty cried. She swallowed, grimacing. Holtzmann spat her fruit into the trash can and rinsed her mouth with water.

Abby shrugged. “Well it is a lemon. It's sweet, for a lemon.”

“How'd you eat it straight-faced?” Holtzmann asked after a second glass of water. Abby grinned at Erin, who chuckled.

“A lot of practice, I guess.”

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Abby and Erin's friendship


End file.
